The invention relates to closures for openings in ceilings to provide access to attics and spaces above the ceilings. The closures are removable doors used to close openings in ceilings of buildings.
The ceilings of homes have openings to provide admittance to attics and spaces above the ceilings. Frameworks secured to the ceiling and ceiling rafters have inwardly directed shoulders for supporting panels, such as plywood sheet, used to close the ceiling openings. Insulation materials, such as glass fiber mats, are located in the attic to insulate the ceilings. The panels closing the openings in some ceilings are not covered with insulation. Mats of insulation material are placed on top of the panels to increase the thermal efficiency of the panels. When the panels are lifted or opened the insulation mats move up in the attic and laterally of the openings in the ceilings. The openings are closed by placing the panels on the shoulders of the framework. There is no assurance that the mats of insulation will fall back into place on top of the panels. Thermal efficiency of the ceiling is compromised by allowing warm air to flow around the panels up into the attic and hot attic air to flow into the rooms below the ceilings.
Examples of attic opening covers and covers for stairwells are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents.
R. A. Edwards in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,894 discloses an insulating cover for a retractable or folding stairs. The cover is a box structure having a size to fit over an opening in an upper floor. A pair of wheels on one end of the cover allows the cover to be moved to open the opening in the floor. A rubber gasket fixed on the lower edge of the cover is in sealing engagement with the floor.
W. V. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,059 discloses an insulated and fire resistant ceiling mounted attic door hinged to a frame surrounding an opening in the ceiling. The door has a peripheral frame attached to a flat plaster panel. A layer of insulation material on top of the panel is located within the frame. Cross braces secured to the frame supports a foldable stair.
E. G. Helbig in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,423 discloses a removable thermal barrier cover for a stairwell opening normally closed with a panel supporting a three piece ladder. The cover is a plastic box structure used in the shipping carton for the ladder unit.
A. N. Monat in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,151 discloses a box type insulation cover locatable over a framed attic opening in a ceiling. The cover is a multipocket member holding insulation for preventing heat loss through the attic opening.
The invention is an attic apparatus that closes an attic access opening without loss of thermal efficiency. A door and associated insulation is used to self seal the ceiling opening and insure proper location of the insulation above the door. The door has an airtight seal with a sealing member mounted on a housing to prevent air from flowing between the door and housing into and out of the space below the ceiling.
The apparatus has a rectangular housing secured to ceiling rafters. The housing has upright walls that extend upwardly into the attic or space above the ceiling. The walls surround a passage open to the attic. A door, sheet rock, and insulation material located in the passage close the passage. The sheet rock and insulation material hold the door in a sealing relationship with a rectangular seal supported on the housing. When the door is closed the insulation material is in the passage thereby providing maximum thermal efficiency.
The attic access apparatus is easy to install and can be used in new construction, remodeling and retrofitting buildings. The housing is inserted into a cut hole in the ceiling between ceiling rafters. Screws are used to secure the housing to the rafters. The insulation, sheet rock board and door are placed in the passage to close the passage airtight. Taping flanges on the housing are nailed to the ceiling and covered with texture or trim to complete the installation of the attic access apparatus.